


In Which Lucifer is a Serial Killer and Sam is His Obsession

by PeppermintIndulgence



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Police Officer Sam, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 15:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2074185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeppermintIndulgence/pseuds/PeppermintIndulgence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick little thing for a serial killer AU I created and never did anything with.</p><p>Originally posted here: http://peppermintindulgence.tumblr.com/post/84878706455/</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Lucifer is a Serial Killer and Sam is His Obsession

“You haven’t found out much about me from these talks other than my voice, have you? Go on, tell me what you’ve concluded over the months.”

“What I’ve concluded about you?” Sam’s brows furrowed, and he took a moment to fabricate his explanation before speaking again. “You’re highly obsessive, perhaps OCD. The crime scenes point that out: the meticulous care you put in the placements of the bodies, even when it’s all burned afterwards. You’re patient, controlled. You want to be noticed, but by a select few, not the world as a whole. You probably don’t want to see your name in the papers, likely see yourself as either better or different from the rest of the human race. You say you fixated on me for no particular reason, but… I’ll bet you have one, either one you don’t care to share or one you haven’t even put together yourself.”

He was only met by silence on the other end, so he continued, “You’re a Caucasian male of average build and height, likely… mid to late forties, judging by your earlier victims and voice. You were killing long before you ever began clinging to me. You keep trying to get my attention, so you don’t like being ignored, yet you don’t have a temper, not exactly. You can get annoyed, but your actual fuse seems pretty long, probably hold grudges with the best of them too.”

The brunette took a deep breath, then finally let out one of the facts that was almost too close to home. “You look forward to hearing from me, have been hoping I’d pick up on that. Some would say it’s simply attention-seeking behaviour, but that seems like an awful long way to go for that. You say one outcome is to have me kill you, but I think… you want to watch me fall so I can join you. Is that it?”

Lucifer didn’t react at first, but eventually a smirk flickered across his lips, and he let out a breathy laugh. “What a surprise. You know me better than I thought.”


End file.
